Jedaylin Yes
by ajsakura
Summary: Tori decide terminar su día del sí con una propuesta en la que Jade no podrá decir no


Este es mi primer fanfic, no sean malos conmigo, disfrútenlo.

Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen.

**Jedaylin Yes**

Ese día fue un día normal, entre lo que se puede decir normal cuando vas a una preparatoria que se enfoca en las artes, sobre todo las escénicas y no era de extrañarse que hubiera algún que otro loco profesor con ideas locas en su cabeza y para mi suerte yo tenía a Sikowitz. Quien ese día después de ver nuestra entusiasta reacción frente a la vida nos retó a decirle si a todo, cualquier propuesta, solicitud o ayuda que se nos pidiera, durante el resto del día. A causa de esto Beck decidió que aprovecharía esta oportunidad para llevar a Jade a el autódromo a ver correr autos, sabiendo que diría que si por el reto.

Cuando me lo estaba contando pensé que era mala idea, pero sabía que Jade le gustaban los retos y solo por salir victoriosa frente a los demás iría, pobre, aunque a ella le gustaba el dolor, sería interesante verla.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Jade apareció de la nada y mencionó que ya teníamos planes juntas, de hacer pizza en mi casa, fue raro, me toco aceptar, pues no podía decir que no y Beck se quedó con las ganas de llevar a su novia a ver autos.

Cuando estábamos en mi casa, nos pusimos en la labor de hacer la pizza pero como cosa rara ella se burló de mí, diciéndome mal las instrucciones, termine con una masa gigante en mi cocina. Jade, Jade, Jade, tan bromista como siempre.

Luego de que Jade me haya puesto a cocinar y que allá pedido una pizza porque sabía que lo haría mal, nos pusimos a comer. En esas Trina bajo con un enorme barro en su espalda y aproveche la ocasión, no solo para librarme de la molesta de mi hermana sino para poner a sufrir un poco a Jade, fue gracioso cuando se quejó de que le había entrado a su ojo. Mi hermana puede llegar a ser desagradable.

Después de que Trina se fue a grabar su programa súper importante y exclusivo, Jade y yo nos quedamos solas pasando los canales, no nos poníamos de acuerdo pero era bueno estar con ella, solas las dos y disfrutar de su compañía.

* * *

><p>- Jade antes de que termine este día quiero pedirte algo - Jade no quito su vista del volante, todos su cuerpo se puso tenso y sus manos se aferraron más al volante.<p>

Que como terminamos en el carro de Jade, bueno pues verán, Jade visualizo mientras pasaba los canales el programa que Trina estuvo presumiendo los últimos días donde ella trabajaba. Ambas nos miramos con cara de picardía y de confidentes. Decidimos ir para búrlanos de ella de frente y en el mismo lugar donde hacía su "Show Exclusivo", mala idea.

Terminamos con el traje de queso y siendo perseguidas por niños disfrazados de ratones. Uno de ellos pico a Jade y no era de esperarse que los papeles se voltearan y ella fuera la perseguidora.

Tras enojarse conmigo por haberme aparecido en su "show" y habérmelo robado junto con Jade, no me llevo a casa. Camine varias cuadras hasta que una luz me cegó, pero luego de espabilarme un poco pude reconocer el auto de Jade.

- Oye Vega, ¿porque tan sola? - Me mostro una sonrisa socarrona, esa sonrisa que puede enloquecerte y a la vez enamorarte - ¿Quieres que te lleve? - La pregunta me saco un poco de onda, aun si quisiera decir que no, tenía que decir que sí.

- Claro - Sonreí aliviada y con nerviosismo.

A diferencia de la última vez que ella se ofreció llevarme, no había una pala en el asiento de atrás y ella no actuaba como psicópata. El trayecto fue silencioso pero cómodo, ella me daba miradas, duras, con esos ojos claros que a veces veía azules, otras verdes y por lo general grises. Sus ojos tenían matices muy hermosos que harían que cualquiera se enamorara de ellos, desde una simple mortal como yo a un dios griego. Dios Tori deja de pensar de esa forma en Jade.

- Hemos llegado Vega - Me dijo cuándo detuvo el carro en frente de mi casa, yo le dedique una sonrisa y luego un pensamiento macabro paso fugaz por mi mente. Aún quedaban unos minutos para ser media noche y el trato con Sikowitz terminaría, así que aprovecharía esos minutos para hacer realidad esa idea que un día llego a mi cabeza y se alojó haciendo que mi forma de ver a Jade cambiara. ¿Qué se sentirá besar a una mujer como Jade?

- Jade antes de que termine este día quiero pedirte algo - Jade no quito su vista del volante, todos su cuerpo se puso tenso y sus manos se aferraron más al volante.

- Habla vega - Me dijo después de unos segundos de silencio.

- Podrías darme un beso - Le dije con mi voz apagada, tenía mucho susto pero aun así me arriesgue. Me arriesgue a recibir un rechazo, un golpe, una humillación, un grito, ay por Dios me arriesgue a que Jade tuviera algo en mi contra que podría utilizar en cualquier momento.

Me decidí a mirarla, ella miraba hacia el frente y respiraba pausadamente, su rostro estaba relajado. El pánico me invadió cuando ella se empezó a voltear para mirarme. Cerro sus ojos y tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de abrirlos nuevamente y con ellos su boca se abrió.

- Que esto no salga de este carro, entendido Vega - Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa de sus palabras, me imagine de todo menos eso, otro secreto más entre ella y yo. Sabía varias cosas de ella, la vi en momentos difíciles y a veces me confiaba cosas que a nadie más le había dicho. Lo que sucedió después fue algo, waoooo, por Dios, fue asombroso, que suerte tiene Beck de besar a alguien como ella.

Todo fue tan rápido, su mano izquierda se posó sobre mi mejilla derecha y con ella me llevo hasta su boca. Al principio fue un choque entre nuestras bocas, pero luego yo decidí tomar el control, aprovechando que ella abrió su boca para respirar. Mi lengua jugaba con la de ella, a veces cambiamos de lado. Eran sensaciones únicas e irrepetibles, Jade, Jade, Jade, me enloqueces insanamente.

Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello mientras las mías estaban en su cuello, de vez en cuando nos separábamos para tomar aire, pero seguíamos dándonos pequeños besos hasta que recuperábamos el aliento y nuestras lenguas volvían al juego.

Pasaron varios minutos, ya eran más de las 12 y aun estábamos ahí besándonos, sin límites hasta que sonó su celular, con algo de pesadez nos alejamos y pude ver de reojo que era Beck quien llamaba. Un vacío se formó en mi corazón, me sentía bien porque la tensión entre Jade y yo se había ido, por lo menos por mi parte pero ella estaba con alguien más. No era la primera vez que me besaba con alguien que ya estaba con otra persona. Me sentía mal por Beck, Tori, Tori, Tori, debes aprender a no desear lo ajeno.

- Si Beck, dejo a Vega en su casa y luego me voy para mi casa, no te preocupes, te llamare cuando llegue, si ha sido una noche interesante, si está bien, si yo también, saludes de Vega - Su hipocresía me sorprendió. Colgó el teléfono y me miro con una sonrisa de satisfacción - Saludes de Beck - Dijo en tono burlón yo solo atine a sonreír y encogerme de hombros, ya lo había hecho no podía devolver el tiempo y evitar que pasara, pero seamos sinceros quien evitaría besarse con la persona que le gusta, yo por lo menos no, me arrepentía de las otras cosas, sí. Haber besado a Beck por rabia contra Jade, haber besado a mí ex que salía con Cat, pero no, este beso por más culpa que hubiera no me arrepentía, de eso estaba segura.

- Sera mejor que regrese a casa, gracias Jade por traerme - Una mueca de desconcierto se formó en la cara de aquella chica pálida, abrí la puerta pero su mano me sujeto.

- Que esto quede acá en este carro - Luego de eso me jalo hacia ella y me abrazó, no lo esperaba, pero fue algo lindo de su parte, creo, pues nunca me dejaba hacerlo, luego se separó de mí y deposito un beso en mi mejilla - Esto de decir si de vez en cuando es bueno - añadió mirando nuevamente hacia el frente - Cierra con cuidado la puerta Vega - Salí del auto y vi cómo se marchaba, sabía que todo volvería a ser como antes, insultos van y vienen, peleas sin sentido y esas cosas por el estilo.

Jade me volvía loca pero lo hace en el buen sentido aunque parezca lo contrario.


End file.
